Stuck On You
by Chibimono Akuno
Summary: Luffy's attempts at seducing his first mate fall short. Thankfully, Zoro already knows what he wants. [ZoLu yaoi]


**Title: ** Stuck On You  
**Author: ** Chibimono Akuno  
**Fandom: ** One Piece  
**Pairing: ** Zoro x Luffy  
**Rating: ** PG13  
**Word Count: ** 840  
**Warnings: ** Male/male lovings. A striptease gone awry. XD  
**Disclaimers: ** Not mine. Just pretending. Oda owns it.  
**A/N: **For the LiveJournal theme community, 101-kisses. Theme #82: _Coyness_. Inspired by Marvin Gaye's song _Let's Get It On_. It's actually a lot funnier if you listen to the song while reading the fic.

**Stuck On You**  
_by Chibimono Akuno_

Candles gave the small, rented tavern room a gentle, warm glow. Rose petals scattered over the pillows and blankets gave a soft, sweet scent, with a gentle breeze from the window drifting the relaxing smell around. Out side in the street below, a band played slow songs for the dancing adults that had gathered for the town's festivities.

After spending some time convincing Zoro that no, this was not Sanji's room, Luffy finally managed to get Zoro near the bed.

"You've been fighting so hard, Zoro," Luffy smiled as Zoro brushed away some of the ridiculous flower petals and finally settled down on the bed. "I want you to relax and enjoy yourself."

Luffy poured Zoro a glass of wine, but before offering it to him, he took a sip for himself and leaned into Zoro. Zoro welcomed the gentle press of lips from his captain, but found himself surprised when Luffy's lips opened over his and let the taste of wine flow into his mouth.

"Luffy, where... did you learn that...?" Zoro asked, a look of pleasant shock falling over the swordsman's face as Luffy finally passed him the wine glass.

A colorful blush covered the rubber boy's face. "I just... wanted to try it," he said with a little shrug.

Zoro smiled at his captain and made to grab him by the arm, to pull him in close, but Luffy slipped out of his grasp.

"Uh-uh," the rubber boy shook his head. "Just watch me."

With the sound of the street band wafting through the window, Luffy found his rhythm in the music and let himself sway with it. His lanky, agile body moved with the melodies, his hips rocking and his hands trailed along his skin and clothes. And Zoro settled back to watch every movement with his keen eyes.

The swordsman raised an eyebrow in anticipation as a feral smirk played on his lips. His captain was going through so much trouble just to romance him. It was unnecessary, really, because Zoro already adored Luffy, but it was interesting just to see the rubber boy at work.

Giving a shy smile to his first mate, Luffy's hands moved to the hem of his red vest. He lifted it teasingly before pulling it back down, blushing from Zoro's eyes being trained on him so intently. Taking a deep breath, he shimmied the hem of the shirt up again, farther this time.

With his arms crossed, Luffy tried to bring the vest up and over his head. He continued his swaying with the music... until he realized the _up_ part was accomplished, but the _over_ part was a little impossible.

His arms were stuck. Stuck, over his head, in the red shirt that still had not cleared his face.

Zoro blinked as Luffy stopped. What was the boy doing now?

Letting out a hum of frustration, Luffy tugged at his arms and wiggled a bit, but that did not seem to help. He was stuck, and pretty damn well, at that.

"Anou... Zoro?" came the sheepish voice muffled by a red vest.

"Luffy?" Zoro responded, not quite sure what the boy was attempting to do.

"... Zoro... I think I'm stuck..." Luffy sighed. His arms tugged again, and he was indeed very much in a deadlock.

A smile came to Zoro's lips, followed quickly by a chuckle. Only Luffy...

"Zoro! I'm serious! I'm stuck here!" Luffy pouted with unseen puffed cheeks. The swordsman only laughed harder. "Mou! Get me out, Zoro! Stop laughing and help me!"

Climbing off the bed, Zoro made his way to the distressed rubber boy. "Hold still, okay?"

With a bit of pulling, shifting, laughing, and quick pop of a button or two, the first mate had his captain freed.

Folding his arms over his chest, Luffy continued to pout, even as Zoro put his arms around the boy, still snickering.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Zoro smiled, kissing Luffy on his temple before boy could huff and turn away from the kiss.

"It's all ruined now," the rubber boy sulked.

"What, your little seduction attempt?" Zoro laughed. He hugged Luffy closer to him and kissed his dark, mussed hair as the boy nodded.

"You don't have to go through all that anyway." The swordsman tilted Luffy's face toward him to put a small kiss on his lips.

"But... I thought I'd... I'd let you just sit back and take care of you for a change," Luffy said, his wide eyes looking up to Zoro in disappointment.

With a snort, Zoro smirked at his captain. "You know, if I had my choice, I'd rather have you right next to me and take your clothes off you myself, than have you half way across the room taking them off. That's just my opinion, though."

"Really?" the rubber boy asked on an excited intake of breath. The brightening of Luffy's eyes was something beautiful to be seen.

"Sure," Zoro smiled, putting another kiss to Luffy's lips. "Now get on the bed and let me take off your pants."

_- owari -_


End file.
